Hannibal: Son of a Beast
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Will Graham is the son of a serial killer. What will happen between him and Hannibal when he starts discovering Will's dark childhood. How many skeletons does Will have in his closet that have been hidden for years.


**Hannibal: Son Of A Beast**

** Lecter:** Hannibal lecter is a psychiatrist who works with Special Agent Will Graham to track down serial kills. Unknown to his colleagues, Hannibal is a cannibalistic serial killer, known as the Chesapeake Ripper, who works behind Graham's back to further his own crimes. However, he sometimes uses them for other purposes, such as committing one crimes as a copycat of the crimes of Garret Jacob Hobbs to present Graham with a clearer picture of the true killer's motives. He was orphaned at a young age, he was raised by uncle Robertus until the age of sixteen, and later by his aunt Lady Murasaki.

Hannibal took a keen interest in Graham, whom he sensed to be similar minded. Despite his homicidal nature, he appears to have certain empathy for others on some occasions.

During his first case with Graham, he assisted Graham in saving Abigail, Garret Hobbs daughter. He despises rudeness, and has an acute love of fine arts, food, literature, and music. He is very particular about what he eats, most of his meals are self-prepared. He claimed once he does not believe in cruelty to animals and only purchases meat from ethical butchers. He has a very good sense of smell, evident in how he often identifies Will by his aftershave before he even enters the room. He claims that when he was younger, he was aware of his teacher's stomach cancer, ever before he was.

Hannibal also frequently holds small dinner parties for his colleagues, His guests have included Will, Alana, Jack Crawford and Jack's wife, Bella. While they seem to enjoy the elegant meal, they are unknowingly consuming 's victims. Alias: The Chesapeake Ripper and The Copycat Killer. Occupations: Psychiatrist, Chef and former was born in Lithuanian.

**Will Graham:** Will is a criminal profiler and hunter of serial killers, who has a unique ability he uses to identify and understand the killers he tracks. Will lives in a farm house in Wolf Trap, Virginia, where he shares his residence with his family of dogs all of whom he adopted as strays. Originally retired and teaching forensic classes for the FBI, he was brought back into the field by Jack Crawford and worked alongside Hannibal Lecter to track down serial killers. Will has a unique psychological ability that he refers to as interpreting the evidence. In reality, he is able to assume the state of mind a murderer has after visiting the crime scene and recreates the thinking as well as the actions with himself as the killer in order to understand more about them. Unfortunately the ability to do this shows profound risk to his psyche and can lead to psychological issues. Will had secretly spent some time in the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane as a teenage after he murdered his father who was a mass serial killer but was sent to the hospital were eight months later he was released after passing a psyche evaluation with flying colours and as he was a juvenile the record was sealed and covered up and was placed in witness protection and given a new identity. He is currently playing his own game with , resuming his therapy and seemingly befriending the man. Will is a former homicide detective who lost his job due to him not being able to use his gun when , he teaches at the FBI college. Will shot and killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs aka the Minnesota Shrike who was his father's old hunting partner and knew about Will's true involvement in his father's crimes and his identity and shot him at least ten times after he started to slit his daughter's throat. He felt a similarity between himself and Abigail and decided to save her and did his best to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding but was in shock as the feeling he got from killing returned as Hannibal decided to take over as he saw Will was in shock but not for the reasons he assumed for. After a period of time the EMTs arrived and she received the medical attention she required. She survived the ordeal.

Will never really knew his mother she had left him when she discovered about his father's activates where his father then re-married to a woman who despised Will and used to lock him in the basement were his father kept the live prey. He moved around a lot during his childhood and was always the freak at his new schools. He has the ability to be able to empathize with psychopaths and other people of sort. He sees crime scenes and plays them out in his mind with vividly gruesome detail. Will can see the killer's design as if they were his own. Will has borderline personalty disorder with psychopathic traits. Occupations: Special Agent, Criminal Profiler, Former FBI teacher, Former Medical doctor in the British army but was discharged when he was wounded in action and was diagnosed with mild PTSD. Alias: The Midnight Cannibal Carver, and Second Lieutenant Alex Ashwell.

Will is very attached to Abigail and see her as his adopted daughter and she is also attached to Will after he saved her from her father and sees Will and Hannibal as her adopted fathers.

**Chapter 1: Sleepwalking wonders **

Will was sitting lazily on his couch, his dogs sat around him as he started to relax deeper into the couch, he closed his eyes and listened to the creaking of the house as the cool October breeze danced against the structure. He let his mind wander and his breathing slowed to a steady murmur.

Suddenly he found himself standing stark naked and elbow deep in his prey's guts with a knife in his hands and sighed he must of been killing in his sleep again. He shivered as a warm breeze grazed his naked body and he finished up his design and taking the ingredients he wanted from the young woman staging it as if this was The Chesapeake Rippers design. He hated not taking credit for his own work but he wasn't conscious while killing her so it didn't feel like his own work and regretted not being able to brand her with his mark. She was after all The Midnight Cannibal Craver piece of art work. He looked around himself and discovered he was in the forest not so far from his other house he would clean himself up and dispose of her body elsewhere for Jack Crawford to no doubt find.

After he make sure that their was no evidence linking him to his master piece he dumped the boy in an abandoned warehouse about an hours drive from his other home and ditched her then smirked as he knew the reactions that his artwork would gain especially from Jack Crawford and his Hannibal.

He knew from the start that Hannibal is The Chesapeake Ripper and The Copy Cat killer when he first went to his home for dinner and discovered Hannibal was feeding him human flesh which was beautifully seasoned and prepared he would have to ask for some cooking lessons one day from the man. When he arrived back at Ashwell Manor he seasoned his ingredients and placed them in the freezer to make a type of stew later and made some human sausages for his dogs to take home. He then got changed into a decent set of clothing instead of his usual ratty faded blue or grey shirt but a silk purple shirt with black buttons and a heavy black Italian leather jacket.

He then drove home and fed his dogs and knew Hannibal would arrive at his home soon to tell him about the case and Jack's suspicions and concerns. He then closed his eyes again and sat in the same couch he had 5 hours ago and had a peaceful erotic. A stag was standing above him, looking down at his naked form. Will felt a strange pull towards the beast as he reached out to touch it the stag pulled away as if he was teasing him and walked up behind him. Will could feel its warm breath on his back. "You are the predator and you see me as the prey my majestic stag but soon you will no longer see me as such but an equal a predator that hides in the form of a doe but is really a lion in disguise. See, See me as I see you".

Will gasped as the stag wrapped it's arms around his waist. "Soon I will see you for who you truly are my beautiful doe and then we will no longer have to pretend to be something we are not and separate the prey from the predators and devour those that have no place in the world that we want to create".

Will shivered as the arms held him tighter most suffocating him as Will closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him the stag whispered in his ear "You must open your eyes. Open your eyes my Alex and see me for who I truly am".

Will tired to open his eyelids but they felt glued shut. "I will leave if you cannot open your eyes and see me".

Will reached out into the darkness searching for the comfort of his stag. "Please don't go, don't leave me here alone. I feel lost without you".

"Wake up Will". Said Hannibal who was waking trying to wake Will from some sort of nightmare as he pleaded to someone not to leave him.

"No!. Don't leave me, you're all I have!". Will felt the oxygen leave his lungs as he gasped as he felt himself drowning in the darkness "Don't leave me here to die!. I'll drowned without you!". Will should have been scared of dying, but he could only feel himself fearing the disappearance of his stag his Hannibal. "Stay will me, please stay with me".

Will could feel a gentle pressure on his shoulder, it shook him sightly.

"Will you need to wake up". Hannibal said gently

"Don't leave me Hannibal!". With that said he shot up off the couch gasping, tearing running down his face, his hair drenched in cold sweat and on the verge of having a panic attack. His dogs were nowhere to be seen. Will pulled his knees up to his chest and let his head drop down as he started counting and trying to relax his breathing another nightmare to add to the list. He sighed heavily as he sprung his head up to see none other that leaning against the wall across the room watching Will.

Shit shit shit how could I of said that while he was here. What if I spoke the whole conversation out loud.

"H-How long have you been here?" He asked straight out

Hannibal relaxed and walked over to the couch were he looked at Will trying to compose himself as a blush rose him him "No more than a hour".

Will winced "He you hear...any of that?" He asked simply

Hannibal smiled gently. "You mentioned See, See me as I see you then mumbled about someone leaving you to die and not to leave you alone and stay to with you then seemed quite anxious about me leaving you were you shouted out my name before waking up".

Will dropped his eyes to the wood of the floor blushing bright red with embarrassment and cursed himself as Hannibal spoke "I'm here Will, you have nothing to fear about me abandoning you".

"Yeah, about that, what are you doing here?. Not that I mind your company". Will said trying to change the subject.

Hannibal answered "Well Will it seems that Jack wishes me to work with you on this case he believes The Chesapeake Ripper has struck again but isn't sure and fears that he is pushing you to hard and you might break little a fragile teacup and request my assistance which was all to happy to assist".

Will snorted "A fragile teacup indeed. Jack is obsessed with The Chesapeake Ripper and always assumes it is his victims when usually it is either another killer or the work of The Copycat".

When they arrived the Victim's body had been cut open and her innards lay all over the warehouse with her hanging by the neck in a white dress with golden blond locks of hair covering her elegant horror stricken face well what was left of it. She looked like an angel to Hannibal as Jack let them through the yellow tape that had cordoned off with crime scene tape. As the reporters were dying to find information about the murder if this was another victim of either the Copy Cat or The Chesapeake Ripper which Will knew it wasn't.

Jack asked "What do you see? Is this another victim of The Chesapeake Ripper?".

He used his abilities to see what his other half had done even know he already knew why he had chosen the woman and spoke.

"I find her alone scared like a little doe lost in the world. I approached her silently watching her from a slight distance like a predator ready to pounce and claim his prey.

She was no match for me as I dragged her to into the warehouse a perfect place to slaughter her. The screams she make were beautiful as I dissected her alive taking precious ingredients not wasting a thing that could be used from her remains. She's scared I see it in her eyes as I carve into her flawless flesh so everyone will know that she was mine. She was a demon in disguised as an angel I picked her out from a crowd. I met her once and she was rude.

I hate the rude I devour them. This is my design".

Jack spoke "Speak when your ready Will".

Will rubbed his face with his hand "I believe think this is The Chesapeake Ripper work but their is something off about this crime...It was either The Chesapeake Ripper or The Copycat it's design is too similar to tell which of them murderer her".

Jack nodded sharply "Good work Will we know have an open oppunity to catch him their will be two more bodies before he stops killing for another amount of time and I will not wait another eight months to catch the son of a bitch". He went and spoke with the reporters as Hannibal tilted his head Will was hiding something he knew that Will was holding back information from Jack but the question is why?. He he know who he this extraordinary piece of artwork and his covering for them by pinning their design on him. He would have to delicately extract the information from his mind to discover the truth. Who ever had done this master piece could see him and understand what he was trying to achieve and he want to if out who it was and manipulate them like he is with Will and Abigail.

Hannibal place a hand on Will's shoulder and talked him into coming home with him for lunch which he agreed.

Once they arrived and Hannibal was staring to prepare his dish Will entered and watched him with interested usually Hannibal asked his guest to stay out of his kitchen but Will decided to watch Hannibal make their lunch.

He was cutting up a piece of lungs and then froze when he saw Will's feet coming closer he looked up and asked "Will. I thought I made it clear that I would have no guests in my kitchen. You are being rude". He said in a darker voice.

Will sighed "I'm sorry it's just I wanted to watch you cook. I know I am being extremely rude in disregarding your rules of your home but II am desperate to learn how to cook and have the skills you do in flavour and taste. Your food is delicious. I was wondering if you could teach me. I promise I won't step in your way". He said coming closer as Hannibal gripped the knife in his hands encase Will discovered the truth.

Hannibal turned "You want me to teach you have to cook?". He said surprised.

Will nodded eagerly as he asked "So what are we having for lunch. I assume some sort of salad if you are using lungs in your dish. What do you season them with?" as he took a piece of the lung that Hannibal had cut into pieces and popped it in his mouth and groaned "This is delicious".

Hannibal blinked at the younger man "You...aren't bothered at the fact you are eating animal _organs_?".

Will arched an eyebrow "Of course not.. Why would I when I was a child my father used to forced me to eat organs not leaving anything go to waste he used to say waste not want not but he wasn't as good of cook as you are. If someone is going to slaughter an animal then let it not be a waste. You seemed surprise did you expect me to have a different reaction?. It only animal organs I'm not going to turn down a home cooked meal especially one you have make yourself. So what do you say are you going to teach me?".

Hannibal smiled a true smile and nodded "I will teach you if you follow the rules in my kitchen Will. You are not allowed in my fridge without my permission I share get you what you need and you will follow my instructions to the best of your ability does that sound acceptable?".

Will nodded happily "Of course maybe we could make something for Abigail and bring it to her at the hospital".

Hannibal nodded he passed Will an apron and told Will to roll up his sleeves.

Will had just put on the apron and froze which caught Hannibal attention as he saw a flicker of panic and shame in his eyes.

He asked "Will are you alright?"

Will's nodded "Of course maybe I can just watch this time if it is alright?" He said nervously as his gaze flickered to his arm and he fidgeted with is sleeves.

Hannibal turned to him and set the knife down "I thought you wanted to learn how to cook. You have to participate if you wish to learn. What are you scared of Will?. You were very eager a second ago until I mentioned rolling up your sleeves and now you are acting like a scared rabbit which suggest you are hiding sometime from me". He said calmly watching Will's reactions.

Will cursed he should of remembered that he would of had to rolled up his sleeves and winced at the thought Hannibal would find out and start asking questions. He had scars on his wrist deep when he tried to kill himself and self harm and on his arms and legs also. He also have injection marks were he did cocaine occasionly when an a tattoo that wrote "We've all got the power in our hands to kill, but most people are afraid to use it. Believe me, if I started murdering people there'd be none of you, pigs left to devour" He had gotten it when he was a teenager just out of the criminally insane hospital". He shuttered at the thought Hannibal seeing it then he would start to see him for who he truly is.

Hannibal waved his hand of Will's face and Will snapped out of his thoughts as he backed away with his arms behind his back making him look guilty.

Hannibal came closer "Will is there something that I should be aware of?. Are you harming yourself William?".

Will sighed "I used to when I was younger as a way of coping. It made me feel alive when I was fading. I loved seeing and watching as my blood dripped down my arm and the pain that it brought with it. I'm a sadist and a Masochist. I've never showed anyone my scars because their mine b-but if it is necessary I suppose I can deal with you seeing them".

Hannibal was inches away from Will's face and whispered "Share them with me Will. You do not have to fear to showing your pain and _pleasure_ to me" He said into Will's ear causing him to blush. Hannibal took his arm and unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled them up and touched the varies of scars that littered his wrists and arms.

He then spotted the words carved into his other arm "See,See me as I see you". He touched them they were pinkish red and he looked at Will "Those are not as old as the others. What are you trying to say William?".

Will answered "I know a person who is a predator but he pretends to be prey and he sees me as his he cannot see, see me as I see him for who he truly is. But soon he will no longer see me as such but an equal a predator that hides in the form of a doe but is really a lion in disguise just like he is because we are the same".

Hannibal looked into Will's eyes "You must really care about him if you risk playing his game of cat and mouse in hope that he won't devour you but finally see you for who you are a predator. And then you hope he will realise he is not alone that he will become your companion a partner...Is it the same person who you risk everything for just cover up his crime and pin it on The Chesapeake Ripper when you know it wasn't him that committed the crime".

Will looked up "You knew I lied to Jack?. Why didn't you say anything?".

Hannibal answered "Because it must have been someone you cared for deeply about to do such a thing and I was correct".

Will smiled "Yet he still can't see behind the disguised that I am forced to wear". He touched Hannibal face lightly with his hand caressing his cheek".

He then leaned into Hannibal and whispered in his ear "You are the predator and you see me as the prey Doc but soon you will no longer see me as such but an equal a predator that wears the same disguised as you do. See, See me as I see you". He countiued as he kissed Hannibal lightly "Soon you will see me for who I truly am my majestic stag and then we will no longer have to pretend to be something we are not and separately the prey from the predators and devour those that have no place in the world that we want to create. Open you eyes Doc and see". He whispered as he looked into Hannibal's eyes but these weren't Will's eyes but Alex which shone with hidden darkness and confidence as he smirked "These eyes do not belong to a lamb". He kissed him again as Hannibal was speechless and had lost his composure as Will turned away from him and went over to the skin to wash his hands and spoke the danger and darkness had left his voice and was replace with Will's normal shy and nervous tone "Hannibal are you alright?. You're suppose to be teaching me how to cook not stand there being rude. I despite rudeness" He said in Alex's voice again.

Hannibal's thoughts raced "Will could see him for who he truly is and what he was trying to do. Will killed that woman it was his design. That was his masterpiece. But that was not Will's eyes those of a lamb or behaviour it was like he was speaking to a completely different person. Was it possible his Will had MPD. It would be too early to diagnosis but he could get use to this side of Will. He wanted that Will who was in control and dangerous that understood him and embrace him. He would have to find away of provoking that Will out maybe his scars triggered his behaviour he would have to do some experiments. Will didn't seem to remember what he did and even called him rude. He knew the he is The Chesapeake Ripper and here Will was wanting to learn from him how to cook.

But of course he would of know he was feeding him human flesh and he would of recognised what he was eating once a flesh eater always a flesh eater.

Hannibal shook himself out of his thoughts and apologised for ignoring Will and they got to work in preparing lunch.

Abigail arrived and was shocked that Will and Hannibal were making lunch together and that Will had his hands deep in a pair of lungs. She just stared at them in shock when Will chuckled "Abigail?. When did you get here?. Would you like some lunch their is plenty to go around. Hannibal is teaching me how to cook".

Hannibal smirked at Abigail reaction "Indeed Will decided to disregard my rules and walk into my kitchen to ask me for cooking lessons which I allowed and it turns out William here is a secrecy talented cook he use needs a little guidance. But I forgive Will for his rudeness as he was truly interested in educating himself in the delicate art of cooking".

Abigail smiled "You're lucky your alive Will. If someone else had of been so rude they would of been killed" She said in a joking voice.

Alex came to life and looked at Abigail in the eyes with a sadistic gaze "Oh I'm sure the Doc would of my little lamb. I wonder who's lungs I am elbow deep in had done to be rude. I want you to admit to yourself about what you are my little lamb what do you see?. I describe myself as a monster while you still refuse to accept the monster that grows inside you. I know who I am but do you Abigail Hobbs are you a truly a little innocent lamb you pretend to be or a monster that is afraid of who they truly are like Will?".

Hannibal turned round and studied Will as Abigail had tears in her eyes and asked in a whisper "Who are you?".

Will smirked " A Cannibal with an appetite for the rude and innocent that lie to themselves and deny the monster what it wants...freedom in a world that they are forced to disguised themselves as prey to survive. Now my little lamb Will has become attached to you which I advised against but I suggest you let the monster out once in a while or someone could accident devour you and mistake you for prey".

Hannibal smirked "He seems Will has a spilt personality Abigail and has psychopathic traits".

Abigail shivered "He's like a completely different person which is the real one is he the true Will or is he the spilt personality?".

Hannibal looked at Will "I am unsure at the moment which is which but I prefer this Will rather than the old one and will help this one stay permanently. I have been so rude I have yet to ask your name".

Will smirked "My name is The Midnight Cannibal Carver I'm sure you've heard of me. But I used to be called Alex once upon a time and Will is the spilt personality I was forced to create in order to survive in this world. I've turned into my own worse enemy such ashamed that I will have to gradually get rid of Will he is becoming a problem to me".

Abigail frowned "But I like Will he is kind and sees me as his daughter".

Alex arched an eyebrow "Listen little lamb. Will cannot see. He is dying and taken my body down with him. His mind is broken and I cannot ignore the fact that Will is prey just a disguised. Will was never real. I am not deny that I haven't come to enjoy your presence. Since Will took you under his wing I don't see why I cannot do this same. You have grown attached to Will because he saved you from your father. Do you know why Will was fired from being a Field Agent those many years ago?".

Abigail shook her head as Alex continued "When it was necessary he couldn't fire his gun because of his empathy. Now can you tell me what that means?".

Abigail thought for a moment "I-I don't understand".

Hannibal took a sip of his wine and answered "Will cannot kill not even to save his own life because of his gift. What means that the person who saved you that night was Alex. He was able to take control off his mind again after he had forgotten who he truly was after spending so long as Will. He woke up and shot your father before allowing Will to return before anyone could see him. Except your father did".

Abigail eyes widened "See, See. I thought he was talking about you but he was really talking about him".

Alex smirked "I have a name Abigail were have your manners gone?. It is Alex in private and Will in front of company but I warn you that if you slip up then their will be consequences. I care for you Abigail do not second guess that but I have an image to keep up and self preservation comes first then Hannibal and then you understand. It would affect me if I lost you and it would probably kill me if I lost Hannibal".

Abigail had unshed tears in her eyes and nodded and walked over to her and hugged her and whispered "Neither Will or I can live while the other survives. Will is suffering and I simply wise to put him out of his misery. Even Psychopath's have emotions and I love only two people which is you and Hannibal".

Abigail noticed and snuggled into his chest "I love you too dad".

Hannibal interrupted "Abigail sweet heart would you go into the dining room while we finish up with lunch".

Abigail nodded and walked away as Alex happily went back to plating up their food.

Hannibal asked "How do you suppose that you end Will's life?".

Alex replied "Staying here and as Will is cracks under the pressure I will regain control. It is all of a matter of patients one day I will wake up and Will won't he will get what he wants to sleep...forever".

Hannibal cupped Alex's face and kissed him as he gripped his shirt and bite Alex's lip hard enough to bleed.

Alex eyes darkened with lust as he growled franticly and was marking Hannibal's neck with his teeth sucking and tasting his flesh as Hannibal arched into him and clawed into Alex back as he hear a hiss coming from him and devoured him with fierce passionate kisses.

Hannibal held Alex face in his hands "Your mine Midnight Cannibal Craver".

Alex grinned and wiped the blood from his lip and pressed his finger onto Hannibal lip leaving a trail of blood on his lips as he put his finger into his mouth and licked the blood clean. "Always. You belong to me Chesapeake Ripper forever".

Hannibal licked his lips as his eyes burned with lust as he tried to not take Alex right there and then as he walked into the dining room. They ate dinner and shared glances at each other as Abigail went scarlet red and blushed as she asked "Alex why are you covered in love bites?. You didn't let Hannibal devour you did you?".

Will choked on his wine "I believe Alex devoured Hannibal and then Hannibal consumed him heart and soul".

Abigail asked "Will?".

Will nodded "For now yes it's me Abigail. Don't be frightened of Alex he won't hurt you unless it isn't neccessary to. He smiiled softly "This will be our last meal together it would seem".

Hannibal looked up for his plate "What do you mean Will?".

Will let a tear travel down his face "I've done my job that I was created to do. I am ready to die. I will just fade away when someone breaks me more than I already am. I am dying and once I am broke the pieces cannot be put back together again. I will not fight Alex after all this is his body and orgininally his mind to begin with. I'll miss you Abigail you will always be my daughter no matter what".

Abigail got by and started sobbing "Don't go Will please. I need you I've lost everything and I can't lose you too. Why can't you share with Alex. You still exist".

Hannibal answered for Will"Even if it was possible for Will and Alex to merge and become one. Will would be forced to suffer a fate worse than death. It would be cruel to do such a thing. Will mind is far too damaged to repair I knew this but I've been trying to fix the cracks that have appeared but it is too weak to be peaced together and would only take a knock for his mind to crumb. He would be trapped and become nothing but an empty shell.

Alex mind is beauitfully defended and strong I doubt it could ever be broken. The only thing that could shatter Alex mind is if I left him. If you left he would leave a dent but will slowily repair. He is the superior out of them".

Will smiled softly "I am not afraid to die. I will finally be able to sleep without worries or nightmares. I would be safe and sound just a distant memory of the past".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Will smiled "It's time death has arrived at the door and he has come for me".

Hannibal stood up and kissed Will "Are you ready?".

Will nodded "I am goodbye ". He walked to the front door were Jack stood "There's been another body found...Will I am so sorry but it's birth mother. I believe it was a suicide. A drug overdoes of heroin there were signs to suggest she had been using for years and the only finger prints were her on the needle".

Alana placed a hand on his shoulder "Oh Will I'm so sorry I know you never really knew her..but she left you a letter".

Will took the letter and read out loud "My lost little lamb,

I am sorry I left you with him. I should of known he was a beast but I was blinded by love.

Please forgive me.

I should of took you with me but when I saw you together I knew he had corrupted you into a predator and my sweet little innocent lamb was gone.

I should of killed the bastard for what he did to you. He turned you into something that I couldn't live with.

You were becoming more like him I was scared that he tainted you too much and I would raise a psychopathic monster that I was watching you become.

I decided to leave when I saw that bastard force you to torture that poor rabbit. I saw the haunted look in your eyes as it screamed in pain and I knew you could feel it too because of your curse.

I had nightmare forever engraved into my mind at my little seven year old boy dissecting that poor creature alive as his father prize this behaviour for not crying this time so he wouldn't have to beat you until you followed his orders.

I had to get away from the memories of him branded you as his possession when you were five years old with his cattle poker. Your screams tormented me as the smell of burning flesh lingered around the room.

He forced me to tend to the wound and I had to force myself to wipe away my child's flesh to prevent infection as I held you down and placed you in restraints to stop you wriggling.

When I heard your father was dead I tried to find you but you were already grown up and getting ready to do your first tour of Iraq in the army. I was so proud of you back then.

Until I found you recently your eyes looked so haunted and dead and all I could do was blame myself as I watched Jack Crawford use you into solving his murders and I saw each time you saw into the eyes of those killers I saw you lose a piece of yourself.

I'm so sorry and when you read this I will be gone.

I always loved you my little lamb.

Please Give to Will Graham when found.

Abigail looked upset "Will?. What was you mother talking about?".

Will didn't answer as he touched his shoulder blade and closed his eyes turning a deathy white and covered his mouth and push his way out the door and ran to a bush and puked. Tears ran down his face as memories hit him and he puked again and trembled as he struggled to breath and collasped to the ground grassy lawn.

Abigail rushed to Will's side "Will!?. What's wrong let me help you".

Will was scratching furious and whimpered "It hurts make it stop. Please make it stop". He cried.

Abigail looked were he was trying to scratch and started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him.

Alana looked horrified as Abigail screamed. Jack and Hannibal rushed over to see what had caused Abigail to scream.

Jack face drained of colour and his fist clenched at the whip marks over Will's back and branded on his shoulder was what The Virginia Beast branded his victims with he would torture them for 72 hours and then dissected them while alive before eating them their had been no survivors.

Alana whispered "Y-Your father was The Virginia Beast".

Will's body was in a state it was covered in scars and burns that were inflicted by his father and himself.

Abigail touched his left shoulder "Will who shot you?".

Will answered in ramblings "Second tour of duty in Iraq. Was attenting to a fallen soldier their was an ambush...shot me...ended my career in the army...wasn't fit for duty because of the mild PTSD...I tired to save him he was my friend they capture him and tortured him...too many wounds...blood...captured my unit...Killed them..Starved us...forced us to eat him...I couldn't do it I wouldn't become my father...suffocate..gasping for air...shoved his flesh..down my throat...Had to survive to save my team...used his bones as weapons...attacked our guards...They were taken by surprise but managed to shot a soldier I covered him but the enemy shot be he was only a boy I stabbed him in the heart and watched him die...led my team to freedom back to their families...all of them killed themselves because of the nightmares...".

Alana wept "Why didn't you say anything...You are a war hero and you kept it a secret why?".

Abigail glared "I wouldn't tell anyone if I had been in his shoes he was tortured and forced to eat his friend to survive".

Jack asked "Why isn't this on your record Will?".

Will trembled "Cover up...files sealed away...lost them couldn't have cillians find out...".

Jack looked pissed "I see. Will what you did is a reflection on you it wasn't your fault and no one will judge you. I am honoured to be in the prescene of a war hero".

Alana touched his arm to see old puncher marks "Will are you are drug user?".

Will shook his head "Had to stop me from fighting back...Became a threat...I didn't want to listen to their screams...It was so dark and cold down there...I was scared he liked to keep livestock in the basement. I met a girl who became my sister...she looked after me...protected me said she would help us escape...Cythina...she healed me and taught me how to survive...Dad found out about her plans and drugged me tried to fight missed the vein.

He slit her throat...I -I took a piece of broken glass stabbed him repeated. He said he was proud of me...I tried to stop the bleeding...so much blood...she told me it was okay that she wasn't afriad to die that she was finally free.

I ran as fast I could but I was found in the forest two weeks later by the police my step mother had called them once she discovered I killed my father...She told the police she knew nothing of my father's predatory nature.

They believed her...They charged me with his murderer and helping with the torture and cannibalism of his victims. I wasn't sent to prison because I was only around sixteen years old and was sentence to sixteen months at Baltimore hospital for the criminally insane was released within six months after I passed the tests they give me.

Wanted to do something good with my life after I was given a new identity and start joined the FBI...couldn't fire my gun and was fired so decided to teach".

Hannibal helped Will up "Jack..Alana I think that is enough Will has been through a traumatic experience and you both are not helping he is in shock and I doubt he wants you both forcing him to reveal things he isn't ready to tell us.

Jack nodded "Will you are off the case until you are better and signed off that you are fit to return to work. Do not push yourself. What ever you think you are a hero and a soldier and I now see you in a whole different light..I will be more careful with you now that I know".

Once they left Hannibal and Abigail helped him inside the house as soon they got him in he started to fit.

Hannibal set Will on the floor carefully making sure Will different injury himself Abigail looked scare "What's happening?".

Hannibal answered "He's dying Abigail".

Will stopped fitting and held Hannibal hand "Don't leave me".

Hannibal spoke softly "Never".

Will loss consiousness as a smile came to his face

Abigail looked worried "He looks...peaceful".

Hannibal smiled "Will's gone".

He lifted Will into his arms and then put him into his own bed and kissed his forehead "Sweet dreams Alex now that Will has finally come to rest".


End file.
